


Reciprocate

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, chae hyungwon - Freeform, kpop, librarian wonho, monsta x - Freeform, my first kpop fic woop, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Where Wonho works at a library and he has a crush on Hyungwon, the tall and handsome boy that goes there every week. What he doesn't know is that Hyungwon has a crush on him too.}





	

Wonho couldn't stop his heart from racing every friday afternoon when he hears the ringing of the bell on the library's door. His cheeks and ears instantly heat up, he subtly fixes his hair and pushes his glasses up his nose. He tries to act natural when the tall and handsome Hyungwon greets him as he does every week.

"H-hi." He greets back and gulps nervously when the younger man flashes him a beautiful smile. He gives him a small smile back and watches him walk towards the big red sofa and grab the book he has been reading for the past two weeks. 

Quickly, Wonho gathers some books people have returned today and goes to put them on the shelve that is near Hyungwon, they do not belong in that shelve but he always does this just to get a closer look at his crush. He has a great memory so he always retrieves them and puts them in their right place after Hyungwon leaves. He goes back to the counter to look for some more books to stack, he repeats the organizing for some seconds when the taller boy speaks up.

"You really think I haven't noticed that those books don't belong there?" Wonho looks at him startled and he blushes at Hyungwon's smirk. "You don't have to do that just to be near me." 

"Y-yeah, Im sorry." He takes out all the misplaced books and goes to stack them where they belong. He struggles because the pile is a bit high and when Hyungwon notices he stands up and carries them for him. Wonho chokes on his spit and whispers a shy: "Thanks."

"No problem." Hyungwon says with a wide smile and follows Wonho around as he organizes the books. 

"That's it, thanks again." The smaller man says when he puts the last book on it's place but Hyungwon doesn't answer, he just stays there looking at him with a smile on his face. They're standing by the far end of the library, it's aloof and it's gloomier than the rest of the store, Wonho is starting to get nervous.

"You're so pretty." Hyungwon says bluntly and Wonho gasps, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover his embarrassment. "I come here every friday just to look at you, you don't notice it but I notice you watch me too." He says walking closer to him, Wonho walks backwards until his back is agaisn't a shelve.

"R-really?" He mumbles and Hyungwon nods, this makes him giggle. "I thought I was being cautious." He says with a pout and Hyungwon laughs and brings up a hand to caress his cheek. 

"You definitely weren't." Wonho blushes. "But hey, I like you too, so you don't have to be embarrassed." He pushes Wonho's glasses up his nose and moves some hair out of his forehead.

"I can't believe it..." Wonho says dreamily and Hyungwon chuckles.

"Can I kiss you?" Wonho gasps again.

"A-are you always this blunt?" He says stuttering.

"Most of the time." Hyungwon says a bit embarrassed himself, it makes Wonho fond. 

"Ok."

"Ok to me being blunt or ok to me kissing you?" 

"Ok to both." Wonho says with a small smirk. Hyungwon is amused and definitely a bit turned on so he quickly brings their lips together, holding the older boy by the waist. 

Wonho's arms go around his neck, his fingers running throught the hair on his nape as they make out, tongues moving together in sync and Hyungwon biting Wonho's lip lightly. When they run out of air he drops his head to his neck and kisses and nibbles him there, making Wonho squirm and pant. 

The intensity decreases and they finish with some lazy kisses and caresses, when they finally pull apart Hyungwon presses one last peck to Wonho's lips and the boy can't help but giggle and hide on his chest. 

"That was awesome." Hyungwon praises him and pets his head. Wonho looks up and pecks his lips.

"Take me on a date." He says and flutters his eyelashes, Hyungwon is left amused again by this side of him, but he likes it. 

"Where would you like to go? We could go now, is your shift is over." He says after checking his watch and kisses the boy's nose, this makes Wonho giggle and nod.

"Surprise me." He kisses his cheek, then takes his hand and leads him to the front of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is just some random drabble I wrote maybe a month ago and my first kpop fanfiction ever. I used to write Larry fics in the One Direction fandom but it's been a while and I've never been too good, so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> If you liked it then Im glad and I hope you check out some of my future works too. :) 
> 
> P.d: The title is horrible I know, I never come up with good ones.


End file.
